The present invention relates to optical devices, and more particularly to an optical device that refracts optical beams using electro-optic or photorefractive materials.
Mechanical switches are used in many applications for controlling the operation of a given device. Switches with mechanical moving parts are familiar and relatively simple, but suffer from problems common to all mechanical devices, including physical deterioration due to normal usage.
There have been several proposed devices that switch light beams using electro-optic or photorefractive materials. Operation of one or more devices may then be controlled by the changing direction of the light beams. Many of these devices use Kerr cells to change an index of refraction in the electro-optic or photorefractive material, but Kerr cells require high voltages to switch the beam direction. The high voltages required make these types of switches impractical for consumer devices.
There is a need for a switchable or scannable optical device that does not experience the shortcomings of currently known devices.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to an optical device, comprising a first element having a first index of refraction and a second element that communicates with the first element and has a second index of refraction, wherein one of said first and second elements can change the entry direction of a radiated beam into the other of said first and second elements.
The invention is also directed to an optical device, comprising an active element having a first conductive substrate, a second conductive substrate, a first orienting layer; and a second orienting layer disposed on the first and second conductive substrates and facing one another, and a refractive layer disposed between the first and second orienting layers and having a variable index of refraction that is responsive to the electric field. The optical device also includes a passive element, wherein the active element can change an entry direction of a radiated beam into the passive element.
The invention is further directed to a method of manufacturing an optical device, the method comprising providing an active element having a refractive layer with a variable index of refraction between first and second conductive layers and coupling the active element to a passive element having a fixed or fixable index of refraction to form the optical device, wherein a voltage applied to the first and second conductive layers results in an electric field.
The invention is also directed to a method of manufacturing an optical device, comprising providing a first element having a first index of refraction, providing a second element having a second index of refraction, and establishing communication between the first and the second elements.
Other embodiments, variations and advantages of the invention will be understood in view of the description below.